Jonathan Celvins, A History
by JTHMManson4
Summary: The reader gets a look into Johnny's past, with all the twists and turns Johnny experiences throughout his life. Might even do some bits and pieces from the main background, as well. Please READ and REVIEW!
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own JTHM, Jhonen does.

Jonathan Celvins: A History

Johnny had both loving parents. They both loved each other, and they loved Johnny just as much. A happy family triangle. However, this soon began to fall apart when Johnny's mother, _, lost her job. It was extremely important to her. She was a nurse, but she soon didn't care about her health as she picked up drinking after the loss. She often spiraled out of control, especially towards her son. Thrown or sometimes broken bottles of alcohol at Johnny, either hitting him or missing him. Either way, it was quite traumatizing. His father often comforted him after these events, usually ending up Johnny staying up half the night. He was only about 5, when she started all this.

Once he got into school, he often sat by himself crying during recess about his mother and wanting his old mother back. Kids also made fun of him calling him "crybaby" or "Noodle boy" (Noodle boy carried through high school). All of this resulted in consueling, and an early stage of paranoia and sleeping problems. Also, this all started a slight bad case of social isolation, only the beginning.

Meanwhile, the tension between two brothers (his father, Leon, and uncle, Astor) soon grew even worse than it already was in the past. The uncle was a schizophrenic, and it created a wedge between them during their teenager years. Anyways, the uncle heard voices telling him to make his brother pay for staying with his abusive wife. So one night after he heard the voices louder than ever, he decided to go pay his brother a nice little visit.

Johnny cried and cried, watching his father be killed. His uncle figured to kill his nephew as well…Johnny looked too much like the demon he saw recently. He tried to stab Johnny, but fast and furious, but he couldn't get Johnny. So he opted to burn down the house. He started lighting some random objects on fire until he got his hands on some of Johnny's art supplies (paints) and some flammable cans and fluids from the laundry room. At that instant, realizing what his uncle held and planned to do, he rushed up to his room, stumbling, to go find one of his most precious items: his Diary.

By the time he found the notebook, the house was already on fire. So the poor little boy tearfully found his way out. As he got a fair amount of distance between himself and the towering inferno, he collapsed onto the ground, crying until he fell asleep until well into the night.

In a few weeks, he was placed into an orphanage. He stayed there for about a year. While there, he showed great intelligence. This made the orphanage persuade the state government to let the boy return to public school. He made his first friend there-Brandon. Brandon looked like a nerd, was a Christian, ambitious, and a bit mysterious/dark. Once in awhile, they both visit each other outside of school. Brandon's mother welcomed Johnny,. But Brandon's father thought of him as a street urchin.

When a full year had passed, a foster family decided to adopt him. They had a little girl that went to the Elementary school as well. They family was loving, but soon the mother felt distant, due to a passing of a relative. This had a profound effect on Johnny. It reminded him of how his mother acted towards him when she lost her job, distant. He grew more isolated from her, and slightly towards the family as well.

He started to show classic symptoms of childhood schizophrenia, such as delusions and self-mutilation, around this time. The latter was also inspired by pure curiosity, wondering what the human body looked like. Soon, incidences of animal dissection filled his spare time, as he grew apart from the family. Growing apart from the family was partially due to his foster sister's insults towards him constantly, calling him names like 'wacky'. They decided to take him to a therapist, after he got home, each day.

After awhile, his foster parents get divorced. He felt upset during this period of time. Luckily, Brandon was there for him throughout and even afterwards. However, another friendly person helped him during this time: Nicki Helsing. He was intelligent, a bit lazy, and insightful. The both of them, Nick and Brandon, kept Johnny comfortable during the divorce. Both parents wanted to have Johnny, but they couldn't get a settlement they both agreed to. Nicki's parents eventually stepped in and decided to take in Johnny themselves. The foster family agreed it would be for the best, and they would visit him whenever they could in the next few years, whenever they were off work, which wasn't a lot.

As Johnny approached 13, his art talent skyrocketed. He stayed afterschool at the Art Club, and several people there and throughout the school knew that he could easily go up against one of the art teachers and easily win. He even won constantly through the school's local art show for all artists throughout the city/town. By time he entered high school, his talent was on the same level as another famous painter, Thomas Cole. (Example: .com/keywords/Thomas_Cole/Thomas_Cole_) As soon as he entered 10th grade, Nicki's parents enrolled him into the Painter's Club from the next town over. Johnny soon grew famous in the state (California), and his art became famous within the country.

Everything went great, even mostly through his first two years of high school. He still ocassionally saw the consueler for his sleeping problems, slight paranoia, and slight schziophrenic tendencies...but nothing major. He was a relatively happy teenager, however, quiet and into dark interests.

Then...some dark writing in blood appeared on a wall, on a night in the school...the next morning, a wall in one of the hallways said ''My next victim, Johnny Celvins, I have found you...You shall die along with the people who make you happy, your friends.'' He saw it the next day, with students gathered around it. It spooked him out, and sent his paranoia skyrocketing.

Several consueler visits later...he was happily having a session after lunch, during an open period (a study hall), and suddenly the alarms in the school went of and announced ''School will be locked down, as a dangerous man has entered the area, please stay within your designated areas the classrooms.'' Johnny felt horrible, and wanted his friends near him, especially after awhile when the killer slaughtered random students in search of his nephew. His friends made a daring move, sneaking out of one of the classrooms and joining him in the consueler's office trying to keep quiet afterwards.

Oddly enough, the commotion calmed down, but the killer was still in the building. Johnny had carefully and catiously exited the office along with his friends, to calm himself and try to convince himself that the uncle *growls* was gone. However...One of his friends, Nicki Helsing, was not so lucky. He had broken away slightly from theb group, trying to spread more ground for Johnny. Out of nowhere, the uncle had grabbed Nicki and started to mutilate him, by taking out his brain and smashing his body inwards.  
>Johnny had watched the entire thing, quite terrified, afterwards taking Nicki's own necklace with him for memory...Also, the other friend was lucky atm, he didn't die...Brandom Huke. Also, Johnny had survived, purely for torturous reasons meant by the Unclekiller.

After the incident, the consuler visits had skyrocketed as well. He would have two everyday. Because at the time, Johnny's test scores pummented even further, earning him usually D's or F's. He had written threatening notes in the margins of his test papers...wanting to horribly rip apart his uncle. A few months later, his thoughts got darker and darker, and he eventually dropped out of school, only with a few more months until graduation.

The school wanted to put him back in the orphange, but he had remarked, 'Don't bother me, I have a fucking place to live.' The school had investigated a little bit, and it was oddly a house left for him from his uncle. The house was left to him, in the will of his uncle after he had been killed mysteriously. Apparently his uncle had left him the house, as a one kindly deed so Johnny had thought. His uncle also had a fondness for his art. Brandon had also died in hands of the uncle only a couple of months after the school incident as well.

I honestly might do a Part 2, -coughs- Should I? Put your replies in reviews, please. :3 And tell me how this is! Good or bad?


	2. The School Incident

Disclaimer: I don't own JTHM.

A/N: This isn't Part 2 yet, this is just when Astor comes into the school. I'm expanding on it, making it more as a story, rather a history piece like in Part 1.

A teenager of 17 years hid in a counselor's office after he and the whole school were alerted there was a dangerous man on the loose within the building. He was slightly shivering underneath Mr. Deven's desk. They were right in middle of an interrupted session.

"Don't worry, Johnny," The counselor tried to calm down the boy.

'Bullshit…I know he's after me for whatever reason…" Johnny shuddered involuntarily. A few weeks back, a threatening message appeared in blood on a school hallway wall, and it had targeted him and his friends. His only two friends. He wouldn't know what would happen if he lost either of them…It sent his already bad paranoia skyrocketing.

Johnny looked back and forth and all around as the dangerous man would appear in the office at any given time, and in every moment. "He's here, isn't he!" He yelled for the millionth time in the 10 minutes the school was locked down so far.

The counselor sighed. He knew this was rough for the teenager. Johnny already had a rough past.

Mr. Devns tried to touch Johnny' back for some comfort for the teenager, but Johnny just moved slightly out of the way. "…I don't want to be touched." He shook his head fiercely, thinking back when those bullies cut him up that one time…He didn't really trust anyone's touch after that, even if it would be a simple pat on the back.

ZZZZZZZ

Johnny's uncle swiftly moved through the hall. DAMN. He should have really hacked into the school's computers to get his nephew's schedule. He cursed again, as he hacked his way into another classroom with a knife. Screams could heard as several teenagers scurried away from the door. Some were unlucky though, they only wanted to see if the killer was close to their room. A lesson could be learned here: Curiosity killed the cat. The teacher screamed loudly, trying to push some of the teenagers into Astor's path. Some teacher, eh? Astor gladly slaughtered them.

'Kill! Just kill!' His voice eerily chuckled in back of his mind. 'That's it! HAVE FUUUN!'

Astor grinned as he went through the group sending blood flying everywhere. That was his voice, Alvin. A voice that mostly told him to have, simply, fun. Its body, unknowingly, was a stuffed demon in Astor's house in his kitchen.

ZZZZZZZ

From Johnny's and his friends' locations, they darted their heads up when they heard the screams. This just sent chills up Johnny's spine, but he crept out a little bit from under the desk. Curious. He gulped though, out of a bit of fear. '…I like potatoes.' Yeahhh, he had a random mind…

Back in a classroom where his friends were, they gasped, but they were not together as they usually were. Normally, they'd be right next together in this situation. However, they've been having a fight over whether or not Nicki stole something from the school cafeteria: a simple piece of food from another fellow school student, to give it to the ever-so-skinny Johnny.

Brandon lifted an eyebrow, looking over to Nicki. Maybe they should just say sorry to each other…Afterall, he was the one to call Nicki names just because Nicki did that. He thought it was highly immoral. Brandon studied his friend, looking him up and down. He always wore so much black…In fact, he remembered his friend turned goth back in 7th grade after a few months of his parents getting divorced. Nicki mainly lived with his mom. The mother got remarried back when Johnny was in 9th grade.

Johnny….Brandon though. He had a worst off past, but having your parents divorce was tough. He remembered when Johnny went through that experience with his foster parents…

"Um…Nicki?" Brandon whispered over to him.

"Hm?" Nicki simply answered with turning around. He was the type of person to hold a bit of a grudge against someone, until they apologized.

"I….I'm sorry."

Nicki finally turned his head towards Brandon, lightening up his scowl towards the entire event of the lockdown. "…I guess that I'm sorry as well." Nicki trailed off, letting a silence fill the air between them. Brandon motioned for his friend to come over and sit by him. Nicki nodded slowly, getting up and quickly sitting back down.

"So…" Nicki looked over to the teacher. The teacher, Mrs. Brinns, was reading a book instead of watching over her students. "…This may be a crazy idea, but…should we go look for Johnny?"

Brandon's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "WHAT!"

The students in the classroom shushed him immediately. "Quiet faggot!" "Losers." Those jeers were only some of the whispers they got back from the others…Nicki narrowed his eyes in bit of anger, while Brandon looked worried. "Sorry." He muttered back to them. Nicki shook his head at Brandon.

"Dude, you can't let them beat you down like that and say sorry afterwards."

Brandon looked down sad. "I…I know.."

After a few more silent minutes, Nicki spoke up. "…maybe we should get to his location, so he can calm down. He's most likely freaking out right now, probably on the deepest edge of paranoia and anxiety."

Brandon gulped. "Well…I-"

"Go."

They both turned suddenly at the quiet outburst of the…the…teacher! Nicki snorted. That seemed typical. Brandon's jaw nearly dropped. "Brandon, you were always too cowardly, while Nicki was too gothy."

Nicki hmphed, walking over to the teacher. He swiped the keys away from his teacher almost grateful to go out into the halls where the killer might have lurked. Anything to get away from these assholes. Some role model the teacher was. Brandon didn't think too highly of the teacher either, but at least he learned from her. He was happy for that fact alone.

Nicki lead, while Brandon followed. They stayed close as possible, hearing no screams as of yet. In a few minutes, a sudden set of screams made them jump and nearly have heart attacks though. Nicki took long, calming breaths before continuing with a shivering Brandon from the behind.

Luckily, the counselor's office was just ahead. Nicki lightly pounded on the door to get either Mr. Devens' or Johnny's attention.

Johnny's lifted both of his eyebrows and yelped. "…That's the killer, isn't it! And his potatoes of doom! ISN'T IT!" He madly pointed towards the door, looking quite insane by this point…

Mr. Devens shushed him quietly as possible. "Jonathan, be quiet, no reason to possibly alert the killer of our location!" He muttered. He carefully peered outside of the small glass window on office's door. It was …students. He raised both of his eyebrows and let them inside.

"What are you thinking, Nicki and Brandon!" Johnny heard from Mr. Devens. His eyes lit up with some hope, but…it slowly diminished. What if Mr. Devens was trying to trick him…? He shook his head, trying to forget that idea. But…

The paranoid teenager didn't have any time to decide, because the two walked over to him with Mr. Deven. Nicki knelt down in front of his sleep-deprived friend. "…We're here now." He smiled, in effort to cheer up Johnny.

A smile slowly to form on the face of Johnny. "…It's really you guys."

"Mhm." Nicki smiled down at his friend, his best friend. Brandon was only a friend to them, however.

ZZZZZZZ

A good time later, there weren't any noises. A pin could drop, and any of the four could have heard it within the dark office.

Nicki hmm'ed once more, just like in the classroom earlier. "…Think we should investigate? Carefully, nevertheless." He looked down at Johnny and Brandon. Johnny seemed to be up for it, his counselor always did tell him to stand up to his fears. However irrational. Brandon looked like he was going to shit his pants though in fear. He gulped, glancing over to the sleeping counselor. Mr. Devens fell asleep mainly because he felt tired. He voiced that several minutes ago. Well…He wouldn't want to be left alone in here, so…

He slowly stood up, going forward a bit away from the two of his friends. He nervously nodded. Johnny needed him the most right now. Time to put himself behind, put Johnny forward. He waited for the others though, breathing deeply.

Nicki stood up, telling Johnny to stay close nearby, while Brandon would take up the rear. The three carefully exited the office, carefully glancing in all direction. A sudden creak sent chills up their spines; it happened up the stairs of the school's first floor leading up to the second floor.

Brandon immediately froze and started to back up towards Mr. Deven's office once more.

Johnny was slightly shaking but managed to keep himself together. Nicki turned to his frightened best friend, his necklace with a "N" on it swing around as he did. "…Stay here behind this wall."

Johnny thought he saw a glint that belonged to a knife, but shrugged it off. He hid behind the school's brick wall, closing his eyes shut, then opening them once more. He couldn't believe this was happening….He heard footsteps along with Nicki's…They were both coming towards him. He whipped around from his spot, peering out from behind it. There. RIGHT THERE! Nicki and….and…

The man he thought he would never have to see again. His uncle. The crazed killer who killed his parents in that fire. It couldn't be…His eyes grew wide. Astor laughed as he chased Nick to the Lobby and pinned him down. Nicki yelped, as the knife soon touched his skin. But-

"Leave. Him. Alone." Johnny managed to say, but only with a bit of a threatening tone.

Astor just laughed again. "Oh really?" He let his knife glisten in the hall, letting his nephew clearly see its shape.

Johnny felt a bit afraid of it, but, honestly, it looked just a bit bigger than the knife those bullies used that one time. He had received cuts, but he didn't die. He didn't die…That thought kept inside of his mind, as he rose his eyes to face the uncle once more.

"Honestly, I thought I killed you. Let you suffer, you little demon creature." The uncle cackled maniacally as he started to cut up Nicki's chest. Tears started to run down Johnny's cheeks as he felt frozen to the spot, absolutely horrified.

Astor just grinned, hearing his voice telling him to let his nephew live, so he could live with the pain of seeing his best friend ripped to shreds. First, he grabbed Nicki's head and shoved the knife sideways across the face, letting blood spurt onto himself. He kept his eyes on his nephew, seeing and enjoying the saddening look. But…something else was behind the tears and sadness…

Nicki screamed and screamed, and Astor snapped out of his thought about Johnny, He looked down, seeing a masterpiece, cuts everywhere and fear everywhere in the teenager's eyes. He chuckled sadistically as he turned Nicki's face towards Johnny's. Their eyes met, and Johnny could feel something snapping within his mind. No, NO! But he had nothing to defend Nicki with…Nicki, a somewhat strong individual, felt lost within his eyes, extremely afraid.

Just then, Astor tore Nicki's and Johnny's eye contact, and brutually stabbed Nicki into the head. Blood went flying everywhere, even some landed onto Johnny. He stood there stunned, thinking the repeated phrase over and over again. 'Could…Could I possibly….k-kill my uncle?' His left eyes twitched slightly. 'But…isn't that morally wrong? Another thing…If I ever did—Wait. Why am I having these thoughts…Calm down, calm down...' "OH FUCK IT! How can I calm down!"

His uncle left cackling, leaving Johnny to the horror.

ZZZZZZ

The next morning, officers had to approach Johnny to drag away from his dead friend, as he clutched Nicki's necklace in his hand. He slipped it over his head and let the officers help him walk off, constantly thinking about the event of his life that would unknowingly, make his life turn for the worse….

A/N: Tell me what you think. :3


	3. Part 2!

Jonathan Celvins: A History Part 2

One day Johnny had received notification from the orphanage. They had asked him to move back in, but he refused. He couldn't have kept living in Nicki's house….The pain of losing his best friend and other friend was too much to bear any longer…Plus, they could have reported him at any given time (Of course, this would be his paranoia acting up). He didn't want to go back to the orphanage either. So, all that was left was the house his Uncle left in his name. House #777.

He felt more and more worried about being caught, so he kept himself in the house, only leaving when he needed to and going to local art exhibits occasionally. Johnny's general dislike for mankind grew more and more, as he mused over his Uncle and bullies in his High school. It soon transformed into hatred. Also in addition to his growing misanthropy, loneliness attacked him. The mere whispers from late High school morphed into clearer voices. Two voices that would eventually become voices for killing people and killing himself.

However, after hearing the voices, he convinced himself he needed to out a little bit more, but not too much. He was starting to go insane. He traveled to the Painter's Club less often, but twice a month he still went. He continued to do art as well. But over the months, his art skills deteriorated quite a bit, finding his mind would be more occupied over the fact he didn't get caught yet for his uncle's death. He left plenty of evidence…

And plenty of thoughts on doing the act…

This drove him to stop doing so many artworks. He only completed the average amount of 2-3 paintings a week, compared to the usual creative outburst of 5-6 paintings a week.

One day, he was severely occupied with one painting, and he forgot to pay the electric bill. He rushed over to the phone, calling the Electric company, but they didn't seem to have the house in their records. This only convinced him more that he could get away with a small thing such as that….What if he did get away with the act of murder? Murder….He still felt bad about someone, not necessarily guilty about the bastard of an uncle.

He managed to push these paranoid thoughts away, and continued working on his artworks with some peace over the months.

Also, he had managed to find two Styrofoam figures in the local junkyard, taking a walk out at night. He named them Mr. Eff and Psychodoughboy.

Skip ahead in time, and it's two years after he's killed his uncle.

Nerve Publishing soon approached him, as he paid the Painter's Club a visit. He was extremely excited to be offered a job as an artist…

He accepted the offer, working within a week of being offered it. His postponed doing his own artwork, eager to please Nerve and his new boss, Mr. Nevers. He was doing relatively well and was happy, unknowingly letting Mr. Nevers speaking with the Noroks on how to subdue this new artist into their wastelock system…. (See my 'Error in the System' story for more details on what Noroks are)

Eventually Mr. Nevers came up with an idea…He had asked Johnny to let him see anything precious that he owned. Johnny showed him the recently painted Doughboys, and that instantly gave Mr. Nevers an idea.

That day, while glancing over both of them, He sent a small spark into both of them, in order for them to become linked with Johnny's voices from within his mind.

Johnny, of course, didn't expect anything.

A few moths passed. Johnny's art skills slowly declined, as he continued to work with the company. He heard more from Mr. Eff and Psychodoughboy, but nothing major just yet. Maybe the occasional suicidal thought from the latter. Soon, his paranoia drove him to think there was a Monster behind one of the walls in his house….One underground, but on one of the upper levels. Johnny told his concerns about his mental state to Nerve, since he somewhat trusted the publishing company. Mr. Nevers and the Noroks saw it as a perfect opportunity to start introduce a personalized version of Johnny's Wall Monster.

However, not all times when he worked for Nerve were bad things going on. He uneasily made a friend, who worked in a college as a Professor for Art. They never got far as a romantic relationship, but they somewhat enjoyed each other's company. Their friendship lasted up until when she had to move away. Johnny cursed for his unluckiness, but nevertheless coped FAR better than when his friends died….

She gave him a statue, that'd later be nicknamed Reverend Meat.

Johnny had gotten a little bunny, which he nicknamed Nailbunny, due to ever increasing dark thoughts.

A few more months had passed since she left, and Johnny's mindset took on a downward spiral. He started to have memory loss…He had nearly lost all his art talent by this point…He kept hearing growling sound behind the Wall, as well, but didn't go investigate where exactly he heard the growling. He was so deep in trying to impress Nerve with his skills, he hadn't realized he lost his grip on sanity.

Eventually, it got to the point where Nerve felt they had achieved on making him quite insane, and they laid him off of his job. He didn't care, all he knew, he had to paint the Wall. And fast. He didn't care so much about art anymore. So he started the cycle of killing people to feed the Wall...and to keep the Monster within. Hell, he even nailed the bunny to a wall on the Main level of his house, in a futile attempt of shutting the voice of Nailbunny up. Around this time, he started to continue to lose his memory, and by time a whole year had passed, he had lost his entire memory of the past, including his time with Nerve.

Two years passed, before Johnny was able to find another friend. A child named Todd Castil, a little 6 year old.


End file.
